1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise equipment and in particular, to different types of exercise equipment such as elliptical trainers, recumbent bicycles, standard bicycles, horse riding simulating physical fitness devices and devices to simulate skating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor is a major innovator in the present field of invention. The present inventor has the following patents for which improvement in the crank handle would be very beneficial:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,414 issued to Bob Hsiung on Mar. 4, 2008 for “APPARATUS TO ENABLE A USER TO SIMULATE SKATING”;
2. U.S. Pat. No. 7,473,210 issued to Bob Hsiung on Jun. 6, 2009 for “APPARATUS TO ENABLE A USER TO SIMULATE SKATING”.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 7,951,048 issued to Bob Hsiung on May 31, 2001 for “ABDOMINAL SWIVELING EXERCISE MACHINE COMBINED WITH AN ELLIPTICAL. TRAINER EXERCISE MACHINE OR SKATE SIMULATION TRAINER OR EXERCISE BICYCLE OR RECUMBENT BICYCLE”.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 7,867,146 issued to Ge et al. on Jun. 11, 2011 for “HORSE-RIDING SIMULATING PHYSICAL DEVICE” which has been assigned Bob Hsiung.
There is a significant need for an improvement in the crank mechanism of these devices to help improve the exercise when the machine is used as an exercise bicycle, recumbent bicycle and elliptical trainer.